Los Contratos de Naruto
by uzuindra.2
Summary: Él es la encarnación de la teoría híbrida, producto de una relación entre dos personas que nunca debieron reunirse. Sus padres se fueron cuando nació, pero aun así, sobrevivió, y vivirá para amar a sus amigos y destruir a quien sea que trate de hacerles daño.
1. Chapter 1

**Los Contratos de Naruto**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

Las amo, chicas…nunca lo duden.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se unían en un abrazo grupal.

" _Así que tú eres mi primo…Sera un placer conocerte"_ — pensó Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Capítulo 1: El hibrido**

Sirzechs Gremory estaba confundido y extrañado, por lo que dedicó su tiempo a silbar mientras que miraba el techo.

Sirzechs no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Primero su padre cancela su entrenamiento matutino, y le ordeno que se pusiera presentable. Luego lo llevo a una de las grandes salas de su casa y se fue dejándolo solo.

Sirzechs Gremory era un adolescente de unos quince años, teniendo cabello rojo carmesí y ojos turquesa, piel blanca y lechosa y un rostro guapo. Su ropa consistía en un traje elegante negro con camisa blanca debajo y una corbata roja. Para ser un adolescente era alto y musculoso para su edad.

El pelirrojo estaba mirado el techo, hasta que la puerta fue repentinamente abierta.

Ahí una de sus mejores amigas entro.

Era una niña pequeña, de la misma edad que Sirzechs, con un vestido elegante negro que hacia resaltar su largo cabello medianoche atado en dos coletas gemelas, además de sus ojos azules y piel blanca.

¡Sirzches-Chan!— grito Serafall corriendo hacia su amigo para saltar y abrazarlo, teniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro— ¡ **Ne Ne**! ¡¿Sabes porque estamos aquí?!

Ni idea...— dijo Sirzechs mientras que correspondía al abrazo de Serafall algo ausente, causando que la niña haga un puchero enojada— ¿Lord Sitri te ha enviado aquí?

Si...— dijo Serafall apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Sirzechs, causando que el pelirrojo se moviera algo incómodo.

Serafall continúo abrazando a Sirzechs, hasta que la puerta fue repentinamente abierta.

Lo que vieron entrar por esa puerta impacto a Sirzechs.

Era una niña pequeña, tal vez como Serafall, de largo cabello rojo oscuro que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas. Su piel era blanca palida, sus ojos violetas inundados en timidez. Su rostro era simplemente hermoso, teniendo una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa.

Su ropa consistía en un largo vestido rojo con rosa, con finas tiras que pasaban por sus delicados hombros y acentuaban sus senos de gran tamaño por ser una adolescente. Ese vestido también acentuaba sus largas piernas, pequeña cintura y anchas caderas.

Sirzechs estaba totalmente asombrado.

Nunca en su vida había visto tal belleza como la que tenía en frente de sus ojos. Esa belleza era comparable a la de su madre y Serafall.

Serafall hizo un puchero al ver como su amigo miraba a la pelirroja totalmente embobado por su apariencia.

H-Hola...— saludo la pelirroja con su mano en un gesto nervioso.

...— Sirzechs continuaba mirando a la pelirroja con asombro en sus ojos, causando que Serafall gruñera mientras que lo golpeaba con su codo, haciendo que el pelirrojo gruñera de dolor mientras que se sostenía el área afectada. Sirzechs miro a su lado algo asombrado, solo para ver como Serafall evitaba su mirada haciendo un puchero— Hola…mi nombre es Sirzechs Gremory, ella es Serafall Sitri.— el pelirrojo señalo a la nombrada, que dejo de lado su enojo para saludar a la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Un placer conocerlos...— dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, causando que Sirzechs sonriera igual, ante la atenta mirada de Serafall.

Veo que se llevan bien...— dijo una voz amable, y los tres adolescentes miraron a la puerta, donde un pelirrojo mayor los estaba viendo con una sonrisa.

Padre.— saludo Sirzechs con un asentimiento.

Hijo, Serafall...— dijo Zeoticus acercándose con una sonrisa, colocándose al lado de la pequeña pelirroja— Quiero presentarles a alguien...— la pelirroja sonrio algo nerviosa, haciendo que el corazón de Sirzechs se acelerara— Ella es una nueva amiga…su nombre es Karen, Karen Mammon.

Kushina. Mi nombre es Kushina.— contradijo la autoproclamada Kushina con seriedad, estando de brazos cruzados, ignorando totalmente los rostros de shock de Serafall y Sirzechs— Uzumaki Kushina.

Sirzechs y Serafall estaban en shock.

¿Q-Qué hace uno de los familiares de **Maou** -Sama aquí?— pregunto Serafall confundida.

Ka...— Zeoticus no pudo continuar de hablar cuando Kushina piso su pie, haciendo que Zeoticus chillara y comenzara a saltar con sus manos en su pie.

Yo no soy familiar de Mammon.— dijo Kushina de brazos cruzados, teniendo una mirada enojada en su rostro.

Entonces, ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?— pregunto Sirzechs confundido, pero pensando en una mejor pregunta, decidió hacerla— ¿Quién era tu padre y tu madre?

El padre y la madre de un demonio en la sociedad demoniaca determinaban muchas cosas. En la sociedad demoniaca, un padre y madre demonios de clanes en específico determinaban el futuro y destino del hijo producto de su relación. Por lo tanto, ser hijo de un clan en específico, como el Mammon, determinaba muchas cosas.

Sirzechs no sabía quién era esta Karen Mammon, o Uzumaki Kushina como se presentaba, pero si sabía algo.

Ser hijo o estar relacionado con uno de los **Nanadai Maō** ("Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio") indicaba que ese hijo o persona estaba destinado a grandes cosas.

Mi Kaa-Chan se llamaba Mito, Uzumaki Mito...— dijo Kushina con una sonrisa sincera, causando que Sirzechs se sonrojara y que Serafall gruñera silenciosamente— Mi padre...— gruño Kushina apretando los dientes.

Kushina...— Zeoticus suspiro de alivio cuando Kushina no lo piso— Kushina está aquí para quedarse con nosotros por un tiempo…Su padre…no creo que la quiera en su hogar.

Ya veo.— dijo Sirzechs asistiendo con la cabeza, sonriendo alegremente— En ese caso, es un placer conocerte, Kushina.

Kushina miro asombrada a Sirzechs por llamarla por ese nombre, solo para sonreír con sus ojos cerrados.

¡Gracias!— grito Kushina con una gran sonrisa.

Sirzechs sonrió con un sonrojo al ver a Kushina, ignorando el rostro de dolor de alguien a su lado.

…

¿Estás seguro de esto...?— en una mesa de café estaban sentadas dos personas— De ahora en adelante…no hay marcha atrás.

De lo único que me arrepiento…es de arrastrarte a esto.— eran un hombre y una mujer, el hombre rubio y la mujer de cabello marrón oscuro.

El hombre era un joven de cabello rubio dorado despeinado y puntiagudo, con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro, ojos más azules que el cielo mismo y piel color canela. En términos de ropa, el joven rubio llevaba una camisa blanca con sus mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, pantalones de vestir negros con zapatos iguales. En el rostro del hombre, una sonrisa triste se extendía.

Malakai…tu no me arrastraste a nada…hago esto por ti, eres mi hermano después de todo.— dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Ella era una mujer simplemente hermosa, con senos muy grandes, pequeña cintura y anchas caderas. Su vestimenta consistía en un abrigo color beige con moños negros en la zona izquierda de su cuerpo, una falda rosa con cruces en ella, medias negras hasta la rodilla y zapatos de tacón alto.

Ya te dije…no me llames por ese nombre. Ya no soy merecedor de portarlo.— dijo el llamado Malakai con una mueca triste— Ahora mismo, soy Namikaze Minato.

Y yo soy Hasegawa Chisato.— dijo la llamada Chisato con una mueca igual a la de su hermano.

Puede que pienses que estoy equivocado…pero no lo estoy.— dijo Minato con una sonrisa.

¿Enserio?— Chisato hablo con algo de sarcasmo— Por tu confesión, te han expulsado del clan.

No me importa…me enamoraría de esa mujer un millón de veces más, sin importar mi situación con el clan.— Minato suspiro soñadoramente, causando que Chisato haga una mueca divertida— Tu no estabas obligada a seguirme, ¿verdad?

Las hermanas están para cuidar a sus hermanos.— dijo Chisato encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Ese dicho no era al revés?— pregunto Minato riendo levemente.

En tu caso, no lo es.— respondió Chisato riendo como su hermano.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, bebiendo café y disfrutando de su compañía, hasta que Minato vio como una mujer, una camarera, perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo, llevándose consigo la bandeja con una taza de café en ella.

Minato vio esa escena con algo de enojo.

No te preocupes...— dijo Chisato con un suspiro— Ambos estamos en la misma situación.

Puedo tolerar que ellos nos hayan exiliado del clan… ¿Pero porque tuvieron que sellar nuestro poder?— pregunto Minato con un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

Fácil…dos dioses muy fuertes sin ser controlados son posibles amenazas.— dijo Chisato con un ceño fruncido— Los dioses de los panteones pueden ser una excepción, ellos están atados a sus propias leyes, no hay probabilidades de que hagan una locura. Nosotros, por otro lado, somos un dios y una semidiosa sin el control del clan y sin estar aliados a un panteón en particular.

Les di mi palabra que no causaría problemas.— dijo Minato con enojo.

La palabra de un dios en este tiempo de guerra es algo que nadie creería.— Chisato contrataco con su propio enojo por su situación actual.

Minato suspiro mientras que se levantaba.

Como sea…debo irme.— dijo Minato con una sonrisa— Ella está en el campo de batalla.

Ten cuidado…ahora mismo, no eres más fuerte que un humano normal.— dijo Chisato de brazos cruzados teniendo un rostro serio.

¡Uno innegablemente rápido!— grito Minato con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, saludando a su hermana desde la distancia.

Minato no pudo evitarlo. Se enamoró de esa mujer que conoció en el campo de batalla. Ella era hermosa, pero no era eso lo que principalmente le atraía.

Se decía que los demonios eran seres de mal y egoísmo. Se decía que ellos representaban los 7 Pecados Capitales, pero eso era una mentira, porque ella no era así.

Recordaba plácidamente el primer día que bajo a la tierra por órdenes de los Diez Dioses. El creía que sabía todo de los demonios por palabras de su padre. Era un dios poderoso, incluso se ganó su propio apodo en el campo de batalla a manos de los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios.

En el campo de batalla se le conocía como **Kijin** ("Dios Feroz"). Un Dios Feroz que bajo del reino divino para matar a cualquiera que perjudicara a los humanos. Por su innegable poder, por su gran fuerza, por su destreza pura en batalla, se le concedió ese apodo.

Pero un día, todo su tiempo en la guerra fue borrado. Todas las cosas horribles que vio en la guerra fueron borradas por el gesto más amable que había visto de un demonio.

Un día, llego al campo de batalla, su papel era el mismo de siempre, hacer de exterminador para los seres sobrenaturales que intentaran algo contra los humanos.

Ese día estaba siguiendo a un grupo de demonios, esos demonios se dirigían a una casa en el campo, al llegar a esa casa, lo que vio lo sorprendió genuinamente.

Los demonios estaban muertos, y una mujer demonio estaba de pie en medio de toda la escena.

Ella respiraba fatigadamente, él lo veía, ella se veía triste por matar a sus compañeros demonios, y parecía que ella no noto su presencia, porque lo siguiente que hizo lo asombro aún más. La mujer demonio se dirigió hacia los humanos de la casa, que estaban juntos en una esquina de la habitación, y les hizo una pregunta que desconcertó a Minato.

Ella les pregunto si estaban bien.

Era inconcebible. Un demonio debía representar los 7 Pecados Capitales. Puede que un demonio asesine a los suyos por sus propios deseos oscuros, pero esta mujer fue diferente, asesino a los suyos para proteger a esa familia de humanos inocentes que habitaba en esa casa.

Eso impresiono a Minato de sobremanera. Era la primera vez que veía algo así. Un demonio bueno. Un demonio que salvo a una familia de humanos de las atrocidades que podrían hacerle los demonios.

Ese día, comenzó una relación indebida. Una relación que no debió existir desde un principio, pero que fue la base de un gran futuro.

…

¿Estas…?— Minato no pudo terminar, un beso en sus labios lo interrumpió— ¿Estas segura de esto…?— Minato tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de como Kushina besaba y mordía su cuello a la vez que su mano se perdía en el interior que su camisa.

Claro que sí, idiota.— dijo Kushina sonriendo mientras que se separaba de Minato, bajando su vestido, dejando sus senos al aire, haciendo que Minato los mirara algo asombrado— Esta será mi primera vez…y estaré feliz por dártela a ti.

Ambos estaban acostados en una cama de un departamento, y esta era una ocasión especial.

Antes, Minato y Kushina saldrían en citas. Se divertirían recorriendo Japón, hogar de la madre de Kushina. A Minato y Kushina les gustaba pensar que eran novios normales.

No había normalidad en que uno de ellos era un dios y la otra una demonio mitad **Youkai**. Pero aun así, a ambos les gustaba pensar que eran normales.

Kushina estaba en una de esas ocasiones en las que se escapaba del inframundo para visitar el mundo humano. Hacia eso desde niña, porque su lado **Youkai** amaba las bromas. En esta ocasión, Kushina se dirigió al mundo humano con planes de visitar a su novio.

Ahí ellos tuvieron una cita normal como todas las ocasiones anteriores, pero esta vez algo cambio.

Kushina decidió que era hora de avanzar en la relación, y a ella le gustaba tomar la iniciativa.

Esa noche, ambos experimentaron lo que era el amor en carne, y esa relación desencadeno una serie de repercusiones que dejarían marca tanto en el infierno como en la tierra.

 **Tiempo después**

¡Huye, Kushina!— grito Minato mientras que golpeaba el rostro de un hombre enmascarado— ¡Ve con Baraqiel! ¡Él podrá protegerlos!

¡Pero…!— grito Kushina con miedo, materializando una serie de círculos mágicos en su espalda.

Los círculos mágicos que Kushina materializo eran una serie de círculos dorados con un patrón de remolino.

Kushina gruño mientras que trataba de los círculos mágicos puntas de cadenas salían, pero los círculos desaparecieron y ella cayo de rodillas, respirando fatigada.

El trabajo de parto la dejo muy débil, no podia utilizar la magia de su clan en su estado actual.

Ahora mismo, era casi como una humana normal, una humana normal con su bebe en brazos.

¡Kushina!— grito Minato con seriedad— ¡Yo los detendré! ¡Huye, por favor!

Con lágrimas en sus ojos y escuchando los llantos del bebe en su pecho, Kushina volteo para tratar de correr, pero un demonio paso rápidamente por al lado de Minato, con su espada en alto y claros objetivos.

¡Kushina!— grito Minato con urgencia, viendo como el demonio estiraba su mano con su espada, pero antes de que llegara, un círculo mágico dorado apareció en el suelo, y de este, una cadena salió.

Esa cadena atravesó el pecho del hombre, pero este continuo hacia adelante con su espada en alto.

Kushina escupió algo de sangre cuando la espada atravesó su espalda.

El demonio cayó al suelo rendido, y Kushina continuaba con la espada en su espalda, mirando su pecho, notando como el filo por poco toca a su bebe, que lloraba incesantemente.

Minato llego al lado de Kushina, tomándola en sus brazos mientras que sacaba la espada de su espalda.

¿Puedes moverte?— pregunto Minato con preocupación.

S-Si...— dijo Kushina con un hilo de sangre en su boca.

Kushina…por favor, huye...— dijo Minato con sus ojos húmedos— Yo los detendré.

Con dificultad, Kushina se levantó del suelo y comenzó a moverse, dirigiéndose hacia la casa de una de sus amigas, dejando atrás a Minato, que observaba a los diferentes hombres con seriedad en su rostro y sus puños apretados.

Kushina corría por el bosque, acercándose cada vez más a la casa de su amiga, sintiendo como la oscuridad se propagaba por su mirada.

¡Kushina!— grito una hermosa mujer viendo como su amiga llegaba con un bebe en brazos.

Shuri...— susurro la pelirroja mientras que la mujer conocida como Shuri corría hacia ella, tomándola en sus brazos.

Un gran hombre llego, uno que tenía una mirada seria y calculadora mientras que miraba a su alrededor.

¡Oye!— grito Shuri notando como Kushina cerraba sus ojos, extendiendo sus manos con el pequeño bebe— ¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Kushina!

Cu-Cuida de él...— susurro Kushina con una sonrisa en su rostro— Su nombre…su nombre es Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto.

Kushina cerró los ojos luego de esas palabras, sin escuchar los constantes gritos de Shuri y el llanto incesante del bebe Naruto.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Como vieron, esta es mi nueva historia, una que estoy haciendo con la ayuda de un lector llamado **chisa782911**.

Esta historia tendrá toques de Naruto, Highshcool DxD y Shinmai Maou no Testament junto a otros animes. Pero principalmente de esos tres.

Sé que pueden tener muchas preguntas. Pero todas esas preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo y los próximos mientras que avance la historia. Solo no Juzguen la historia sin leer el segundo capítulo, donde varias de sus preguntas seguramente serán respondidas.


	2. Demonio, Zorro, Dios

**Los Contratos de Naruto**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

Las amo, chicas…nunca lo duden.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se unían en un abrazo grupal.— Hablar normal.

" _Así que tú eres mi primo…Sera un placer conocerte"_ — pensó Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.— Pensamientos.

 **Capítulo 2: Demonio, Zorro, Dios**

¡Naruto-Kun!— chillo una voz aguda— ¡No me sueltes!

Nunca te soltaría.— dijo una voz un poco más grave, pero aun siendo aguda.

En una multitud de personas, dos niños destacaban fácilmente.

Ambos eran pequeños niños, uno de ellos, la niña, tenía largo cabello color negro atado en un listón naranja. Ojos violetas rebosantes de alegría y timidez. Piel blanca y una sonrisa en su rostro. Su ropa consistía en un traje de sacerdotisa Miko.

El otro era un niño, de cabello rubio dorado salvaje y despeinado, ojos más azules que el cielo mismo y piel bronceada. El niño llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cual tenía unos rasgos peculiares. Marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas eran algo que lo harían resaltar en una multitud sin importar quien fuera. En términos de ropa, el niño llevaba un pantalón corto verde, zapatillas blancas con detalles azules y una camiseta naranja.

Ambos pequeños iban tomados de la mano, caminando en la multitud de personas, que no se detenían sin importar que los niños estuvieran en medio de ellos.

No se separen, Naruto-Kun, Akeno.— dijo una versión mayor de la niña con una sonrisa amorosa, estando abrazada del brazo de un gran hombre que tenía un porte serio, pero suave cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en su hija.

¡Nunca me separare de Akeno, Kaa-Chan!— grito Naruto con una gran sonrisa, causando que Akeno sonriera mientras que apretaba su mano, que la mujer mayor riera en su mano y que al hombre le temblara una ceja.

Debemos apresurarnos...— dijo Shuri con una sonrisa mientras que comenzaba a caminar al igual que su esposo— Los fuegos artificiales están por comenzar.

Akeno y Naruto asistieron con la cabeza ante esas palabras, comenzando a caminar detrás de Shuri y el hombre conocido como Baraqiel, todo el tiempo tomados de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos y sonriendo con cariño.

Su nombre era Uzumaki Naruto, y ahora mismo se estaba divirtiendo en el festival anual de su pueblo.

Tenía nueve años, y podría decirse que era el niño perfecto según palabras de Himejima Shuri.

Era un niño hiperactivo, muy alegre, cuya sonrisa iluminaba el día como un sol. Otro de sus rasgos más importantes era el ser muy protector con su familia, que consistía en Akeno, Shuri y Baraqiel.

Desde que fue encontrado por ellos antes de tener uso de razonamiento, Naruto los ha protegido y tratado de proteger con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle el hecho de que era un niño.

Él quería proteger a Akeno, Shuri y Baraqiel. Quería protegerlos con todas sus fuerzas. Daria la vida por ellos sin dudarlo. Porque para él, ellos eran su familia. Akeno era como su hermana pequeña teniendo en cuenta que él era un año mayor que ella. Shuri era como su madre, porque nunca conoció a otra mujer que podría llamar como tal. Baraqiel era como su padre, un padre que daba algo de miedo en algunas ocasiones, pero era como su padre al fin y al cabo.

Akeno caminaba al lado de Naruto, apretando profundamente su mano, mirando como sus padres reían y hablaban frente a ellos. La pequeña niña enfocaba sus orbes violetas en sus padres y luego en Naruto, preguntándose muchas cosas en su cabeza.

La pequeña familia de cuatro llego a un claro en el bosque, donde Shuri y Baraqiel se adelantaron unos pasos, dejando atrás a los niños, que caminaron por unos metros más hasta llegar a un pequeño estanque de agua.

Al llegar ahí, Naruto y Akeno se sentaron, aun sin soltarse las manos y mirando el cielo, esperando algo impacientes que los fuegos artificiales llegaran.

Por lo que Naruto podía notar, Akeno tenía una mirada pensativa en su rostro, contraria a la alegría y felicidad que veía cada día en su rostro.

Akeno...— dijo Naruto algo preocupado, causando que la niña alejara su vista del estanque para posar sus ojos en él— ¿Estas bien?

…Tou-Sama y Kaa-Sama son muy felices...— dijo Akeno con un aire ausente, mirando su reflejo en el agua— Yo… ¿Yo seré igual de feliz cuando crezca?

¡Claro que sí!— dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa— ¡Ambos seremos felices! ¡Al igual que Tou-San y Kaa-Chan!

Pero… ¿Por qué Kaa-Sama y Tou-Sama son así de felices?— pregunto Akeno con duda, causando que Naruto adoptara un rostro de pensamiento.

Shuri y Baraqiel eran muy felices todo el tiempo. Puede que Baraqiel sea muy serio y calculador, pero siempre mostraba una sonrisa para su esposa y su hija. Tal vez esa era la respuesta.

Ya sé porque Kaa-Chan y Tou-San son felices.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, ganando toda la atención de Akeno— Kaa-Chan y Tou-San son felices porque se tienen entre sí y juntos, tuvieron una hermosa niña llamada Akeno.

Naruto sabía que no era hijo biológico de Baraqiel y Shuri, su hija era Akeno. Eso era algo que lo entristecía un poco. Deseaba ser abrazado por su madre biológica para escuchar que ella le dijera que lo amaba. Quería que su padre biológico le acariciara el cabello y le dijera que estaba orgulloso de él. Mientras que conocía el nombre de ellos, no sabía dónde estaban o si estaban vivos. La expectativa de que estén muertos era algo que lo asustaba y entristecía. Por esa razón quería encontrarlos.

¿Entonces, yo seré feliz si tengo a alguien como Tou-Sama y formara una familia?— pregunto Akeno esperanzada ante esa idea, causando que Naruto asistiera con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Akeno estaba pensando en un millón de cosas por segundo. Sus padres eran felices porque se tenían el uno al otro. Ella sería igual de feliz si conseguía a una persona especial como su madre consiguió.

Entonces, ya sabía qué hacer.

Naruto-Kun… ¿Quieres que nos casemos cuando seamos mayores?— pregunto Akeno con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, causando que Naruto se ahogara en su saliva.

Puede que fuera uno de los niños más inocentes en existir, pero sabía la gravedad de esas palabras. Shuri les había contado el significado del matrimonio, por lo que era consciente de la gravedad de lo que Akeno pedía. Ella también debería ser consciente de ello.

Akeno…eso...— dijo Naruto algo dudoso, desviando levemente la mirada, pero cuando volvió a mirar a Akeno, noto como ella miraba hacia abajo, teniendo un rostro algo triste.

Yo…yo quiero que ambos seamos felices...— susurro Akeno con la mirada baja.

Ese era su deseo más sincero. Ser feliz junto a Naruto. Si casarse era la respuesta para tener una vida feliz junto a Naruto, ella lo haría con felicidad de por medio.

Naruto miraba a Akeno con sus ojos algo abiertos, totalmente asombrado porque ella quisiera ser feliz a su lado.

No le importaba pasar toda su vida junto a Akeno. Estaría con ella todo el tiempo que quisiera con gusto y felicidad. Pero ella quería casarse con él. Puede que fuera un deseo de una niña pequeña que seguramente no sabría mucho de esos temas, pero aun así, eso lo hacía feliz.

Si, Akeno.— dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras que un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Ante esas palabras, Akeno levanto la mirada esperanzada, sonriendo al ver como Naruto sonreía igual que ella— Cuando seamos mayores…nos casaremos.

Akeno abrazo fuertemente a Naruto, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y sonriendo con felicidad pura en su rostro. Naruto también abrazo a Akeno, acariciando su espalda y largo cabello, sonriendo igual que ella.

Ambos permanecieron así por unos minutos, disfrutando la calidez mutua y los sentimientos de felicidad proporcionados por el otro, hasta que se separaron para mirarse a los ojos.

¿Y qué hacemos ahora?— pregunto Naruto con confusión.

Lo que Kaa-Sama siempre hace con Tou-Sama.— dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Y eso que…?— Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Akeno movió rápido su cabeza, chocando sus labios contra los suyos, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran con asombro.

El beso más inocente, casto y puro que alguien podría presenciar.

Continuaron así por varios segundos, hasta que Akeno se separó al notar algo.

Los fuegos artificiales salieron, comenzando a volar por el aire para estallar en el cielo.

Los múltiples colores invadían los cielos, siendo fuegos artificiales con diferentes formas y colores, algo muy hermoso.

Ahh...que lindos…— Akeno miro con una gran sonrisa los fuegos artificiales, perdida en la belleza del momento.

Naruto miraba a Akeno, sin importarle los fuegos artificiales, estando más enfocado en mirar como ella se veía siendo iluminada por los fuegos artificiales.

Un pensamiento vino a su mente, provocando que se sonrojara levemente.

" _Es…Es muy linda"_ — pensó Naruto con algo de timidez.

En unos arbustos, una mujer observaba con una gran sonrisa el momento tierno entre dos niños.

Eso fue muy tierno.— dijo la mujer con una risita, pero se tensó cuando su esposo apareció detrás de ella.

¿Qué cosa, Shuri?— pregunto Baraqiel con confusión.

N-Nada.— dijo Shuri un poco nerviosa.

No quería saber cómo reaccionaría su esposo si descubría que su amada hija ya beso a un niño. Un shock total, paro cardiaco y deseos homicidas eran lo que seguramente tendría Baraqiel al saber eso.

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto corría por el bosque, teniendo a Akeno en su espalda, que lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Hace unos días todo estaba bien.

Baraqiel estaba en su trabajo, él le llamaba trabajo, cuando en verdad iba al Grigori a hablar con Azazel, el líder de los ángeles caídos. Ellos estaban cenando con Shuri, pero alguien interrumpió en la comida, alguien con una Katana como compañero.

Shuri los defendió como pudo, pero al final solo era una humana normal. Naruto trato de defender a Shuri, sin embargo, término haciendo algo que no quería, y por culpa de ello, casi todo el complejo de los Himejima termino destruido.

Cuando Naruto despertó, noto que estaba durmiendo dentro del tronco de un árbol y Akeno lo estaba usando como almohada.

Al despertarse, Akeno lo abrazo y lloro durante horas, gritando que su madre había muerto y que ellos pudieron huir.

Inmediatamente Naruto pregunto dónde estaba Baraqiel, pero Akeno no reacciono bien al escuchar a Naruto llamar a su padre.

Akeno dejo en claro que ahora odiaba a su padre. Según sus palabras, ese hombre pudo rescatar a su madre, pero no lo hizo, no estuvo con ellos cuando lo necesitaron, por lo tanto, dejo morir a su madre.

Naruto no pudo refutar esas palabras, por lo que se prometió que encontraría a Baraqiel para hablar sobre lo ocurrido ese día.

Naruto cargaba a Akeno porque ella estaba demasiado cansada para correr. Ambos llevaban caminando durante días, ocultándose de los cazadores Himejima que intentaban encontrarlos. De vez en cuanto entraban a un pueblo para que Naruto robara comida y dinero.

Ahora mismo, ambos estaban en un problema.

Los cazadores Himejima estaban a una distancia cercana de ellos. Varios metros si los gritos que Naruto y Akeno escuchaban eran un indicio.

Si ellos los encontraban, Naruto no sabía que ocurriría. Todo esto era su culpa. Si se hubieran quedado en el bosque en lugar de buscar alojo en los pueblos, seguramente los cazadores Himejima no los hubieran encontrado.

Ahora tal vez iban a morir, por su culpa.

El cansancio ya era demasiado. El dolor en sus pies lo estaba matando. El hambre era otro factor importante.

Cayéndose al suelo, Naruto gruño un poco, tratando de levantarse para seguir corriendo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, los Himejima llegaron.

¡La hija del ángel negro y el mocoso!— grito uno de los cazadores Himejima con una Katana en sus manos.

¡Vamos a matarlos ahora!— grito otro acercándose con malas intenciones en sus ojos, tomando a Naruto por su cabello para atraparlo, dejando sola a Akeno, que extendió su mano tratando de atrapar a Naruto.

Chicos…Tengo una pregunta para ustedes.— el aparente líder del grupo hablo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro— ¿Qué es lo que hacen los ángeles caídos?

¡Violar y matar!— gritaron en coro los seguidores Himejima.

Ahora, es nuestro turno.— respondió el líder del grupo acercándose a Akeno con una gran sonrisa lasciva en su rostro, una que causo que Naruto apretara los dientes y luchara contra la persona que lo sostenía.

Calma mocoso...— dijo el hombre que sostenía a Naruto, teniendo una sonrisa mientras que apretaba el agarre en el cuerpo del niño— Al hijo del ángel negro no le va a pasar nada…bueno, tal vez sí.

Naruto observo como los hombres Himejima se acercaban a Akeno, sacándose su ropa y sonriendo perversamente, causando que su cabello cubriera sus ojos.

¡Miren! ¡El niño se rindió!— una gran sonrisa se expandió por el captor de Naruto a la vez que comenzaba a observar con avives lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, escupió sangre mientras que soltaba al niño, comenzando a elevarse sobre el aire porque una particular cadena dorada estaba alojada en medio de su pecho.

Los Himejima detuvieron sus movimientos al ver eso, mirando como el mocoso rubio estaba de rodillas en el suelo con una cadena dorada saliendo por su espalda.

Naruto ahora mismo estaba en shock. Sintiendo una particular emoción que sintió el mismo día que asesinaron a Shuri frente a sus ojos. Sintiendo el odio, furia, enojo, ira, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Inconscientemente, hizo lo mismo que cuando Shuri pereció en sus brazos.

Sangre bajaba por la cadena, sangre caía sobre el cabello de Naruto, manchando su rostro y ojos.

El niño solo se levantó, mostrando a todos como sus ojos los observaban con frialdad mientras que la cadena en su espalda se extendía hasta clavar su punta en un árbol.

Los fríos ojos del rubio los miraban, causando que los Himejima se estremecieran de miedo por ver la visión de uno de sus compañeros clavado en el tronco de un árbol.

Puntas de cadenas comenzaron a salir por el lado derecho del cuerpo del niño, y en un instante, las cadenas salieron de su cuerpo.

Gritos y más gritos comenzaron a escucharse en el bosque, aullidos de dolor, suplicas de piedad.

Cuando los gritos terminaron, la sangre manchaba el suelo, chorros de sangre caían desde el cielo, por donde los cuerpos de los Himejima suspendidos y clavados por cadenas se hallaban.

Naruto estaba en medio del paisaje de muerte, siendo manchado de sangre con varias cadenas saliendo del lado derecho de su cuerpo. Las cadenas salían de su torso, brazo, mano, pierna, rostro, dando una visión aterradora por como cadenas con picos sangrientos salían de su cuerpo.

El niño permaneció en ese estado con la mirada perdida y estando quieto, de pie en medio de la muerte.

Sus ojos se posaron en Akeno, que lo miraba con sus manos en su boca suprimiendo un jadeo.

Los ojos de Naruto viajaron hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras que caía al suelo, retrayendo sus cadenas y causando que los cuerpos cayeran al suelo.

Akeno corrió hacia Naruto, sosteniendo su cabeza y colocándola entre sus piernas.

Cadenas doradas...— dijo una voz que Akeno no conocía, causando que la niña mirara a su alrededor con algo de miedo.

Escuchando pasos, Akeno miro hacia delante, sus ojos posándose en una niña de su edad de vibrante cabello rojo.

¿Quién…eres?— pregunto Akeno lentamente, impactada por la escena frente a ella.

Una niña de su edad con cabello rojo como la sangre mirándola con una expresión seria, estando rodeada de cuerpos que manchaban el suelo de sangre.

Rias Gremory...— se presentó la niña con una leve sonrisa, que se perdió cuando volvió a mirar los cuerpos a su alrededor— Ustedes están siendo cazados, ¿verdad?— Akeno asistió con la cabeza algo perdida— Vengan conmigo y mi familia…nosotros los protegeremos.

¿Cómo…?— susurro Akeno bajando la mirada, viendo el rostro sucio y sangriento de su amigo— ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de eso?

Tienes mi palabra.— dijo Rias acercándose a Akeno para extender su mano, siendo atentamente observada por Akeno— Lo juro.

Con algo de inseguridad, Akeno acepto tomar la mano de Rias, causando que un brillo se esparciera por sus pies.

 **Tiempo después**

Ria-Tan…podrías…podrías repetir lo que dijiste.— un hombre pelirrojo dijo en estado de shock, teniendo sus ojos turquesa bien abiertos.

Encontré a dos niños en el bosque…uno de ellos tiene la capacidad de liberar cadenas doradas de su cuerpo.— dijo Rias con seriedad, estando sentada en un sofá y mirando al pelirrojo mayor— Si no me equivoco…las cadenas son el símbolo del antiguo clan Mammon.

Sirzechs Lucifer ahora mismo estaba en shock.

Liberar cadenas de su cuerpo era una habilidad que solo un clan poseía, el clan Mammon, el clan de su mejor amiga.

Pero ella murió hace años. Se fue del infierno luego de la guerra civil. Pero que ella se fuera fue por su culpa.

Por su culpa, por culpa de su egoísmo, Kushina Uzumaki, o Karen Mammon, se fue del infierno.

Aun recordaba plácidamente ese día. Ese día lo asechaba en sus sueños. El día en que por culpa de su egoísmo, Kushina rompió toda relación con él, escapando del infierno para vivir su vida en el mundo humano.

Pero ahora venía su hermana pequeña diciéndole que un niño portaba la capacidad hereditaria de los Mammon de sacar cadenas de su cuerpo.

La esperanza floreció dentro de Sirzechs ante la idea de que ese niño sea un posible familiar de Kushina.

¿Dónde está ese niño?— pregunto Sirzechs levantándose de su sofá y mirando a su hermana pequeña.

Esto era importante. La oportunidad de redimirse. Kushina fue su mejor amiga. La mejor amiga de Serafall. La mejor amiga de Grayfia. Kushina fue alguien muy importante para ellos. El día que descubrieron que murió, sintieron un terrible dolor en su corazón.

Por esa razón debía llamar inmediatamente a su esposa y amiga.

…

Naruto abrió sus ojos, observando el techo de una habitación desconocida.

No sabía dónde estaba, tenía pocos recuerdos de lo último que hizo. Lo último que recordaba eran las emociones del momento, solo para desmayarse.

Levantando su torso de la cama con un gemido, Naruto se sentó en esta, mirando a su alrededor con duda.

No reconocía nada de donde estaba. Incluso la cama era algo raro para él. De donde venía, siempre dormía en un Futon con Akeno a su lado. Por esa razón estar en una habitación así lo llenaba de duda.

La puerta fue abierta, y Naruto observo como una mujer entraba.

Era una mujer hermosa, de largo cabello plateado y hermosos ojos rojos. Su cabello llegaba hasta su espalda, terminando en colas gemelas atadas con listones azules. También había mechones enmarcando su rostro trenzados con pequeños listones azules en los extremos. La ropa de ella era un conjunto que Naruto nunca había visto, siendo sin su conocimiento un traje de mucama francés.

Ahora mismo, podría decirse solo una cosa de Grayfia Lucifuge.

Ella estaba nerviosa.

No todos los días conoces a tu verdadero señor, al señor que añoraste ver durante toda tu vida, al señor que juraste servir en honor a tu mejor amiga.

Aun recordaba plácidamente el día en que hizo esa promesa con su mejor amiga.

 **Flash Back**

Destrucción por todos lados. Pilares de hielo esparcidos por el campo de batalla, ya sean destruidos o completos, que se elevaban por el cielo. El hielo cubría todo el terreno, congelando el suelo donde dos jóvenes pisaban.

Ya cubrimos nuestra cuota de destrucción habitual, Grayfia.— dijo una mujer pelirroja con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

Tiene razón, Mammon-Sama.— mientras que una de las mujeres era pelirroja, la otra tenía un cabello color plateado.

¡Ya te dije que no me llamaras Mammon!— grito la pelirroja con un puchero en su rostro— ¡Soy Uzumaki Kushina! ¡Llámame por ese nombre!

Pero usted es descendiente del **Maou** Mammon-Sama.— dijo la llamada Grayfia inclinando la cabeza— Debemos tenerle respeto a nuestros señores.

Kushina gruño fastidiada, comenzando a gritar.

Esta era una discusión habitual entre las dos jóvenes. Kushina gritaría para que Grayfia dejara de llamarla Mammon, mientras que Grayfia objetaría diciéndole que era su deber como sirviente de la casa Lucifer respetar a los demás Reyes Demonio.

Para Grayfia, estos momentos eran buenos momentos. Eran situaciones que ella siempre atesoraría en su corazón.

Porque esta mujer a quien conocía desde que las fracciones **Anti-Satan** y la **Old Satan Faction** ("Fracción de los Antiguos Reyes Demonio") se formó, se convirtió en su amiga.

Su amistad era algo que nunca debió formarse.

Ella era sirviente de la casa Lucifer. Kushina era la última descendiente de Mammon que estaba con la fracción **Anti-Satan**.

La fracción de los viejos Reyes Demonio y la **Anti-Satan** estaban en guerra desde hace tiempo. Los viejos Reyes Demonio se oponían con mucha resistencia a las creencias de la nueva generación.

Todo empeoro cuando estalló la guerra de las tres fracciones.

Los Reyes Demonio se dirigieron a la lucha, siendo Lucifer, Asmodeus, Leviathan y Beelzebub , mientras que los otros tres, Amon, Mammon y Belphegor se quedaron atrás para proteger el inframundo.

Por ser codicioso, el Rey Demonio Mammon trato de usurpar el trono, pero su compatriota Amon trato de impedirlo.

Se libró una batalla entre el Rey Demonio Mammon y Amon. Belphegor, al ser el Demonio de la Pereza, decidió ser un simple espectador en la batalla del infierno, eligiendo ver como Amon y Mammon luchaban hasta la muerte.

En la batalla el Demonio de la Ira, Amon, resulto ganador, pero aun así, no encontraron en cuerpo, solo encontraron el cuerpo del Rey Demonio Mammon.

Cuando la guerra de las tres fracciones termino, los Reyes Demonio volvieron al inframundo para descubrir que dos de sus reyes habían muerto.

Luego de eso comenzó la guerra civil dentro del inframundo.

Durante la guerra de las tres fracciones, el inframundo perdió muchos de sus números y clanes importantes, pero fue en la guerra civil donde los demonios de verdad se quedaron cortos de partidarios.

El clan Mammon fue exterminado, quedando solo como último miembro Karen Mammon, o Uzumaki Kushina como Grayfia la había conocido.

Kushina se convirtió en su amiga poco después de conocerse, por esa razón, ambas luchaban siempre que era hora de salir al campo de batalla.

Ambas cubrían una "cuota de destrucción habitual" cada vez que salían al campo de batalla para mantener las apariencias. Para el público, ellas eran enemigas mortales, un estatus que debía permanecer así a los ojos de los demás.

¡Pero somos amigas! ¡Debemos actuar con más naturalidad, Grayfia!— grito Kushina con su mismo puchero en su rostro.

Es mi deber como Lucifuge servir a los Reyes Demonio.— volvió a contradecir Grayfia con firmeza.

Si tanto quieres servir… ¿Por qué no sirves a mi hijo cuando nazca?— pregunto Kushina al principio con duda, solo para sonreír con seguridad.

¿Servirle a tu hijo?— pregunto Grayfia con confusión, mirando el vientre de la pelirroja— ¿Estas embarazada?—mientras que Grayfia no era partidaria de mostrar emociones, Kushina podía ver en los ojos de su amiga que ella sentía puro shock.

¡No lo estoy!— grito Kushina sonrojada, sintiéndose algo nerviosa— A-Aun no llegamos tan lejos.

Ya veo...— dijo Grayfia algo dudosa.

¿Quieres servirle a mi hijo o hija, Grayfia?— pregunto Kushina con una sonrisa, acercándose para tomar las manos de Grayfia entre las suyas— Tu deseas servir…sírvele a mi hijo o hija cuando venga al mundo.

Está bien, Mamm...— Kushina tapo la boca de Grayfia antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

Ku-shi-na…Repite conmigo…Ku-shi-na...— deletreo Kushina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ku..Kushina.— dijo Grayfia con cierta resistencia y duda, causando que Kushina chillara y la abrazara.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Cuando se enteró por Sirzechs Lucifer que Kushina había muerto, el dolor lleno su pecho.

Pero aun había esperanza. Sirzechs le había dicho que su hermana, Rias, encontró a un niño con la indudable magia de los Mammon, la magia de su amiga.

El clan Mammon fue exterminado hace cientos de años, dejando solo a un único sobreviviente. Kushina fue ese sobreviviente.

Su muerte fue hace poco, por lo tanto, había grandes probabilidades de que ese niño sea un hijo de Kushina, una probabilidad que la hacían saltar de alegría.

Cuando Grayfia entro al cuarto, inmediatamente sus ojos captaron el rostro de su nuevo amo.

Era un niño no mayor de nueve años por lo que Grayfia podía ver, de cabello rubio dorado y ojos azules cielo, piel bronceada y sin estar vestido por como tenía su torso al aire.

Por lo que las demás criadas le habían dicho, su nuevo amo llego a la casa Gremory cubierto de sangre, por lo que tuvieron que desvestirlo y ponerle nueva ropa.

Por suerte, no veía heridas en su cuerpo, por lo que dedujo que la sangre no era suya.

¿Tu…quién eres?— pregunto Naruto con confusión.

Grayfia Lucifuge.— se presentó Grayfia acercándose a la cama para sentarse en ella.

Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto...— el niño noto como la boca de Grayfia se movía un poco, signo inconfundible que quería sonreír, pero no se lo permitía.

Hijo de Uzumaki Kushina, ¿verdad?— en la voz sin emociones de Grayfia había un atisbo de esperanza.

¡¿Conoces a mi madre?!— pregunto Naruto tensándose y mirando a Grayfia con esperanza pura en sus ojos.

Si…la conocí.— dijo Grayfia con algo de nostalgia invisible en su voz.

Conocí...— repitió Naruto con sus ojos abriéndose, solo para que estos perdieran el brillo esperanzado— Eso significa...

Lo siento.— Grayfia tuvo el valor de colocar una mano en el hombro de su nuevo amo, apretando suavemente y ofreciéndole consuelo.

… ¿Cómo era ella?— pregunto Naruto elevando la mirada y mirando a Grayfia con anhelo.

Alegre, impulsiva, terca, cabeza hueca y un montón de cosas más...— Grayfia sonrió invisiblemente mientras que cerraba sus ojos, para abrirlos mirando a los ojos azules de Naruto— Pero lo importante…es que ella era mi mejor amiga.

Mejor amiga...— repitió Naruto asombrado, mirando atentamente a Grayfia.

Si…yo, Serafall Leviathan-Sama y Sirzechs Lucifer-Sama éramos los mejores amigos de Kushina.— dijo Grayfia sonriendo visiblemente por primera vez, asombrando mucho a Naruto.

Esa sonrisa hacia que esa mujer se viera muy hermosa.

Puedes… ¿Puedes hablarme de ella?— pregunto Naruto esperanzado, causando que Grayfia asistiera con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Por los siguientes minutos, Grayfia estuvo hablándole a Naruto sobre su madre, contándole todo sobre Uzumaki Kushina. Sus aventuras, sus amistades, sus conocidos, las hazañas que realizo en la guerra de las tres fracciones y la guerra civil.

Entonces…mi madre era un demonio del clan Mammon.— dijo Naruto con sus ojos estrechados.

No solo era un demonio Naruto…ella era una hibrido demonio **Youkai** japonés.— Grayfia noto como los ojos de Naruto se abrían— Una **Kyuubi** para ser específicos.

 **Kyuubi** … ¿un Zorro de Nueve Colas?— pregunto Naruto shockeado, notando como Grayfia asistía con la cabeza.

Tu madre era muy poderosa por esa razón...— dijo Grayfia asistiendo con la cabeza.

No es justo...— susurro Naruto con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos— ¿Por qué…Grayfia-San? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir…?

Viendo como pequeñas lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Naruto, Grayfia decidió hablar con sinceridad.

A todos nos llega la hora en algún momento…Puede que a Kushina le llegase antes de lo esperado.— dijo Grayfia con una voz sin emociones, que ocultaba la tristeza que sentía por hablar de la muerte de Kushina— Por cruel que sea…así es la vida…Pero eso es lo que la hace verdaderamente interesante.

¿Qué quieres decir?— pregunto Naruto limpiando sus lágrimas.

Cada momento puede ser el último...Todos los seres se equivocan, sienten dolor, pero del dolor se aprende…de las experiencias anteriores se aprende…Eso es lo que hace a la vida verdaderamente una vida.— conto Grayfia acercándose a Naruto para abrazarlo, colocando la cabeza del niño en su pecho, causando que este abriera sus ojos— A nadie le gusta eso…pero cuando la vida se extingue…podemos ver al cielo con una sonrisa…sin sentir arrepentimientos…sin sentir remordimientos…porque sabremos que esta vida…la hemos vivido...— Grayfia acariciaba el cabello de Naruto, apretando su abrazo— Kushina seguramente lo sabía...En sus últimos momentos…ella debe haber sonreído…sabiendo que su vida fue digna de vivirse…sabiendo que su hijo estaba vivo y que viviría una gran vida como ella.

Lentamente y con algo de timidez, Naruto correspondió el abrazo, apoyándose en el pecho de la mujer.

La puerta fue abierta y ahí entraron dos personas más.

Eran un hombre pelirrojo y una mujer de cabello negro en colas gemelas.

 **Ara** , Grayfia...— la mujer nombrada se tensó al reconocer el tono de voz de Serafall— Naruto-Chan todavía es un niño…no deberías arrebatarle su pureza tan temprano.

Increíblemente, rojo lleno las mejillas de Grayfia por escuchar esas palabras de Serafall.

Sirzechs sonrió muy divertido por escuchar esas palabras por parte de Serafall.

Ya, Serafall…deja a Grayfia tranquila.— Sirzechs paso su brazo por los hombros de Serafall, atrayéndola a un abrazo— Ella encontró a su joven amo…deja que lo disfrute antes de que Akeno-Chan se lo arrebate.

¿Dónde está Akeno?— pregunto Naruto saltando de la cama, mostrando como solo llevaba ropa interior negra.

Akeno-Chan esta con Ria-Tan.— dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa.

¿Ria-Tan?— repitió Naruto con confusión y duda.

La hermana pequeña de Sirzechs-Sama.— Grayfia se levantó y se puso de pie al lado de Naruto, teniendo un porte recto y elegante.

Naruto…yo soy Sirzechs Lucifer…amigo de Ku...— Sirzechs tenía la intención de presentarse como amigo de Kushina, pero Naruto le gano.

Amigo de mi madre.— dijo Naruto con un asentimiento— ¿Y ella debe ser Serafall?

¡Si! ¡Naruto-Chan!— dijo Serafall con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Dónde estoy y qué hago aquí?— pregunto Naruto confundido.

Fue bueno hablar con Grayfia y todo, pero sentía la duda de porque estaba en un lugar desconocido con los amigos de su madre.

Ahora mismo estas en la casa Gremory.— respondió Sirzechs con una sonrisa, causando que Naruto asistiera con la cabeza— Y en cuanto a que haces aquí…mi hermana los encontró a ti y Akeno en medio de una masacre.

¿Masacre?— repitió Naruto confundido.

Recordaba haber sentido ira y odio, pero no recordaba nada más allá de eso.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando sientas de imágenes llegaron a su cabeza. Personas, los Himejima, muriendo a manos de cadenas doradas. Siendo asesinados por cadenas doradas que salían de su cuerpo.

Las manos de Naruto se dirigieron a los lados de su cabeza, comenzando a hiperventilarse, teniendo sus ojos bien abiertos y atrayendo los ojos preocupados de todos.

¡Naruto!— grito Sirzechs preocupado al igual que Serafall, acercándose para tratar de calmarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Grayfia se movió.

Grayfia atrapo a Naruto en un abrazo idéntico al anterior, arrodillándose para meter la cabeza del niño en su pecho, acariciando su cabello e impidiendo que el niño siguiera hiperventilándose.

Naruto-Sama...— susurro Grayfia con voz dulce, acariciando el cabello de Naruto— Cálmese, por favor.

Los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a cerrarse levemente, perdido en la sensación de tener los dedos de Grayfia moviéndose por su cabello, una grata sensación.

Sirzechs, al igual que Serafall, sonrió al presenciar esa unión.

Cuando Naruto logro calmarse y comenzó a respirar mejor, Sirzechs comenzó a explicarle al niño donde estaba y que pasaría.

Básicamente, Sirzechs le dijo que de ahora en adelante permanecería en la casa Gremory, viviendo como un invitado al igual que Akeno.

Pero Akeno tenía otros planes.

En el transcurso del tiempo que Naruto estuvo inconsciente, la joven Himejima se había relacionado con Rias Gremory. Ambas se trasformaron en amigas.

Por esa razón, Rias le ofreció a su nueva amiga ser su primera pieza Reina, algo que Akeno acepto.

Pero pedirle a Akeno ser parte de su nobleza no fue lo único que Rias hizo.

Rias sabía que Naruto era básicamente el último Mammon, y no solo eso, sino que en sus venas también corría algo de sangre **Youkai**. Lo que lo hacía un hibrido especialmente poderoso. Pero aún quedaba saber quién era el padre de Naruto.

Sirzechs no sabía nada del padre de Naruto, y lo único que el Mammon sabía de su padre era que su nombre fue Namikaze Minato.

El Rey Demonio Lucifer creía que el padre de Naruto fue un humano o un **Youkai** al igual que la mitad de la sangre de Kushina. Para ellos el padre de Naruto era un misterio, que seguiría así hasta por lo menos un tiempo.

Por el poder que Naruto ejercía, Rias decidió que quería a Naruto en su nobleza al igual que Akeno. No quería que dos mejores amigos se quedaran separados, por lo que decidió que se quedarían juntos bajo su mando.

Pero Sirzechs tenía un plan especial para Naruto, que cumplió poco después de que ambos, él y Naruto, fueron a ver a su amigo Ajuka.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, y en menos de un parpadeo, un año pasó para Naruto.

A los diez años, Naruto no había cambiado casi nada, solo un poco en estatura.

Por el tiempo que paso en la casa Gremory con Akeno, Naruto también se hizo amigo de Rias.

La manera en la que su amistad nació fue cuando Naruto entro sin permiso al cuarto de Rias, atrapándola en medio de un maratón de anime.

Rias se sintió profundamente avergonzada, y cuando iba a echar a Naruto de su cuerpo con algo de Poder de la Destrucción, Naruto salto emocionado porque Rias estaba viendo One Piece, uno de los animes que Naruto veía en su tiempo libre.

Rias, shockeada y esperanzada, le pregunto a Naruto como conocía el anime One Piece, a lo que Naruto respondió que lo veía todo el tiempo.

Por esa razón, ambos niños se la pasaban casi todo el tiempo viendo anime, hablando sobre animes y mangas, divirtiéndose en gran medida y riendo fuertemente al ver las aventuras de Luffy en One Piece.

A Akeno no le agrado mucho la nueva y apegada amistad de Naruto y Rias. Sin el conocimiento de Naruto, Akeno solo podía sentir algo cuando los observaba a él y Rias viendo anime.

Celos.

En el jardín del a casa Gremory, Naruto estaba acostado en el césped y mirando el cielo.

Rias y Akeno estaban en una de las clases de Venelana, a la que por suerte, no fue sometido.

Aunque por mala suerte, Venelana si lo obligaba a tomar clases de etiqueta y formalidades con ella y Grayfia, algo que Naruto no podía rechazar.

Observando el cielo, Naruto se detuvo cuando rápidamente elevo su mano y apunto hacia un árbol.

De la palma de la mano de Naruto, una cadena dorada salió y se dirigió hacia el árbol, chocando contra el tronco y atravesando el árbol.

¿Quién está ahí?— pregunto Naruto mirando atentamente el árbol, escuchando una risita.

Haz crecido mucho, Naruto.— los ojos del nombrado se abrieron en shock al escuchar esa voz.

Creía que nunca más escucharía esa hermosa voz. Pensaba que ella quedaría en el olvido. Desde que escapo de los Himejima con Akeno, creyó que ella se olvidaría de él, y que nunca más se volverían a ver.

Chi-Chisato-San...— dijo Naruto en shock, viendo como la mujer salía detrás del árbol.

Hasegawa Chisato, su amada vecina en la casa de Shuri.

Cada vez que se veían en la calle o festivales, ella siempre les daba dulces y les daba "amuletos de buena suerte". Esos amuletos de buena consistían en besos en la frente y mejilla.

Por alguna razón a Akeno le desagradaban esos signos de suerte que Chisato le daba, pero para él era todo lo contrario.

Extrañaba los besos en su frente y mejilla que Chisato le daba cada vez que se veían. Extrañaba los afectuosos abrazos que ella le daba. Añoraba que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Por esa razón, cuando vio a Chisato frente a sus ojos, no cuestiono por qué ella estaba en el infierno. No le importaba que ella tal vez tuviera consciencia de lo sobrenatural. Lo único que hizo fue correr como un niño desesperado para saltar hacia Chisato, que sonreía amorosamente mientras que extendía sus brazos y atrapaba al niño.

Chisato-San...— susurro Naruto en el hombro de la mujer, derramando sus lágrimas de felicidad ahí— Yo…la extrañe tanto…

Yo también, Naruto...— Chisato también hablo en un susurro, acariciando el cabello de Naruto con su mano mientras que con la otra atraía a Naruto hacia ella— Yo también te extrañe.

Escuchar esas palabras por parte de Chisato fue como un sueño hecho realidad para Naruto, lo que lo hizo derramar más lágrimas.

Separándose lentamente, Chisato sonrió mientras que limpiaba las lágrimas de Naruto con sus manos. Mirando el rostro lloroso de Naruto, Chisato seguía sonriendo, acercando su rostro a Naruto para besar tiernamente su frente.

Naruto sintió que sus problemas, preocupaciones, temores, todo lo demás se desvanecía al sentir los suaves labios de Chisato en su frente. Solo suspiro de leve placer mientras que cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo como Chisato seguía besando su frente por varios segundos, hasta separarse y sonreír.

Luego de eso, Naruto sintió algo extraño y escucho algo en su espalda.

Cuando estaba por voltear para ver qué era lo que escucho, Chisato se puso recta, tomando su mano y llevándolo hacia un árbol que estaba en el jardín.

Sentándose en el suelo, Chisato hizo que Naruto también se sentara, causando que el niño se sonrojara mientras que Chisato lo abrazaba, aumentando su sonrojo.

Chisato-San...— dijo Naruto algo avergonzado, olvidando su vergüenza para tratar de descubrir algo— ¿Qué hace aquí...?

Vine a verte.—Chisato le sonrió a Naruto, causando que Naruto desviara la mirada.

Pero…este es el infierno...Eso significa que sabes que soy...— mientras que Naruto comenzó hablando con naturalidad, su voz se fue perdiendo en un susurro.

¿Qué eres medio demonio?— dijo Chisato con una ceja alzada, causando que Naruto la mirara incrédulo— Sé que eres medio demonio, Naruto.

¿Cómo lo sabes?— pregunto Naruto asombrado.

Porque te conozco desde que naciste...— dijo Chisato con una leve sonrisa, causando que Naruto la mirara en shock— Después de todo…tu padre era mi hermano.

Naruto jadeo en shock, mirando como Chisato solo sonreía.

Mi padre…Namikaze Minato… ¿Era tu hermano?— pregunto Naruto asombrado.

El nombre que le dieron en el clan era Malakai...— dijo Chisato por primera vez desvaneciendo su sonrisa.

¿El clan?— dijo Naruto confundido— Mi padre… ¿Quién era? No… ¿Qué era?

Tu padre no era humano…era un ser sobrenatural.— dijo Chisato con seriedad en su voz— Tu padre era un dios, Naruto.

Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a abrirse en shock.

¿Dios…?— repitió en shock el demonio.

Un dios del Clan de los Dioses.— dijo Chisato con seriedad.

¿Qué es el Clan de los Dioses?— pregunto Naruto confundido.

Es el lugar donde salen todos los dioses de las mitologías.— dijo Chisato volteando levemente su rostro para mirar a Naruto— El Clan de los Dioses son seres de raza divina Naruto…es de ahí donde provienen los dioses que forman los panteones mitológicos actuales…dioses como Shiva, Hades, Aten, Odín, cada dios que conozcas…proviene de un mismo clan.

Increíble...— susurro Naruto asombrado, causando que Chisato sonriera divertida— Entonces…los dioses de los panteones forman parte del Clan de los Dioses.

Formaban parte...— Naruto noto el tono agrio que llego a la voz de Chisato— Ellos se autoexiliaron del clan para formar sus mitologías…nosotros fuimos los exiliados.

¡¿Los exiliaron?!— pregunto Naruto en un grito sobre exaltado— ¿Por qué?

Porque mi hermano se enamoró de tu madre Naruto.— dijo Chisato con un ceño fruncido en su bello rostro— Los Diez Dioses habrían tolerado que tu padre se hubiera enamorado de una humana. Naturalmente, el Clan de los Dioses les brinda alojo a los semidioses que ellos producen, pero Malakai se enamoró de un demonio. Por esa razón, lo exiliaron…yo lo seguí para protegerlo.

Si ustedes son dioses… ¿por qué mi padre está muerto?— pregunto Naruto con tristeza y frustración.

Todo puede morir Naruto…Además, a Malakai le sellaron sus poderes.— el dolor en la voz de Chisato era claro para Naruto al hablar de la muerte de su hermano, por lo que Naruto decidió dejar el tema de lado— Si yo hubiera estado ahí...— la voz de Chisato se perdió en un susurro doloroso, uno que causo que Naruto sintiera dolor por su tía biológica— Si me hubiera quedado con Malakai…el no estaría...— Chisato no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Naruto se levantó— ¿Naruto?

No te preocupes...— dijo Naruto sonriendo con algo de tristeza— A mi Tou-Chan le llego su tiempo…pero sabes algo…el seguramente murió sin arrepentimientos.— los ojos de Chisato se abrieron levemente al ver a Naruto hablar de ese tema como si no le importara.

¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?— pregunto Chisato confundida y desesperada.

Su hermano murió por su culpa. Si ella hubiera estado con él al momento en que Malakai fue atacado por esos hombres, habría podido romper el sello de Minato y juntos hubieran acabado con los agresores. Pero no estuvo con su hermano. Llego tarde, y su hermano murió por eso.

Porque Tou-Chan vivió su vida…conoció a mi Kaa-Chan…me tuvo a mi...— enumero Naruto sonriendo mientras que miraba los ojos de Chisato— Tou-Chan murió sin arrepentimientos porque tuvo una gran vida…y sabía que yo estaba vivo para vivir una vida igual que él.

Lagrimas escapaban de los ojos de Chisato, y la mujer solo abrazo fuertemente a Naruto, comenzando a derramar su dolor en el pecho del Mammon.

Nunca lloro por la muerte de su hermano. Nunca lloro por la pérdida de su única familia. Durante los años después de la muerte de su hermano, Chisato vivió su vida sin llorar ni liberar el dolor que sentía por la muerte de Malakai/Minato. Por esa razón, que su sobrino le dijera que su hermano vivió una buena vida y que su muerte fue sin arrepentimientos, la hacían llorar.

Chisato lloro por lo que parecieron horas, algo que a Naruto no le importo, solo quiso seguir abrazando a Chisato, acariciando con sus manos el largo y sedoso cabello de su tía biológica.

Ellos continuaron abrazados, hasta que Chisato se liberó del abrazo, mirando hacia arriba con un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza por su fuga de emociones.

C-Creo que es hora de romper la barrera.— dijo Chisato levantándose y tratando de volver a su porte elegante, algo que no podía porque el sonrojo en su rostro se notaba fácilmente.

¿Barrera?— dijo Naruto confundido, causando que Chisato chasqueara los dedos, para que inmediatamente escucharan un grito a su lado.

¡Naruto!— era la voz de Sirzechs y sonaba precavida— ¿Quién es la mujer?

Naruto solo tomo la mano de Chisato y miro a Sirzechs con una sonrisa, notando como el Rey Demonio estaba de pie a unos metros de él, teniendo una mueca precavida en su rostro.

Ella es mi tía, Chisato-San.— dijo Naruto alegremente, causando que Sirzechs los mirara algo asombrado, solo para sonreír levemente.

Ya veo...— el Rey Demonio miro a Chisato. Debía admitir que era una mujer muy hermosa—¿Tía del lado materno…?— todavía había una pequeña posibilidad de que la mujer conocida como Chisato fuera familiar de Kushina, aunque no lo creía mucho— ¿O paterno?

Paterno.— Chisato asistió con la cabeza, apretando la mano de Naruto— Soy la hermana del padre de Naruto.

Sirzechs suspiro agradecido porque ahora descubriría quien era el padre de Naruto.

Cuando entraron a la casa Gremory y Chisato le conto quien era el padre de Naruto, Sirzechs creía que sufriría un colapso.

Saber que el demonio sobreviviente del clan Mammon tenía sangre demoniaca y de **Kitsune** era de por si algo muy impactante. Pero descubrir que este niño también poseía sangre divina en sus venas era algo que lo dejo en shock.

Llamando a todos los miembros de su familia, Sirzechs espero pacientemente, pero la puerta fue abierta e inmediatamente el frio lleno la habitación.

Tú...— el aire frio salía de Grayfia, y Sirzechs junto a Naruto podían ver su aliento cuando exhalaban.

Jooo...— Chisato tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que observaba su aliento— Y pensar que ella estaría aquí.

Grayfia-San.— dijo Naruto asombrado, notando como el frio disminuyo un poco, solo para volver en toda potencia— ¿Conoces a Chisato-San?

Grayfia si conocía a la mujer llamada Chisato. De hecho, ambas tenían un pasado en común.

Ella y yo...— dijo Grayfia dudando un poco—…Somos conocidas…

Del tipo de conocidas que destruyen el lugar donde están cuando se encuentran otra vez.— Chisato miraba sus uñas, hablando con una voz aburrida mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba el cabello de Naruto, causando que el frio aumentara drásticamente.

Que amistad...— susurro Sirzechs mientras que miraba con cierto miedo el posible campo de batalla.

¿Qué haces aquí, semidiosa?— pregunto Grayfia con frialdad pura en su voz, que aumentaba conforme veía como Chisato la ignoraba a favor de seguir acariciando el cabello de Naruto.

Estoy visitando a mi sobrino.— Chisato dejo de mirar sus uñas para sonreír arrogantemente y mirar a Grayfia, que tenía sus ojos algo abiertos— ¿Acaso no puedo, demonio?

¿Sobrino?— los ojos de Grayfia se abrieron más al comprender la gravedad de esas palabras.

Si, sobrino.— Chisato sonrió con arrogancia pura en sus ojos mientras que se agachaba para besar la mejilla de Naruto, causando que Naruto se sonroje hasta las raíces de su cabello.

Con ese beso, Sirzechs creyó que el inframundo terminaría congelado. Después de todo, hace desde la guerra que no sentía tanto frio provenir desde Grayfia.

Cuando Grayfia estaba a punto de decir algo, los demás miembros de la familia Gremory llegaron.

Akeno miro asombrada a su antigua vecina, solo para que sus ojos se llenaran de una extraña emoción que Naruto no podía descifrar.

Zeoticus miro sonrojado a la belleza de semidiosa que tenía frente a sus ojos, pero no pudo seguir admirándola cuando su esposa le jalo la oreja.

Rias observaba con algo de curiosidad a Chisato, sin saber quién era o que hacia acariciando el cabello de Naruto.

Ella es Hasegawa Chisato, mi tía por el lado paterno.— dijo Naruto presentando a su tía, que sonrió mientras que miraba a los demonios en la habitación.

Los ojos de los Gremory mayores se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras, y cuando dedujeron que era el padre de Naruto, sus ojos volvieron a abrirse en shock.

Naruto-Sama...— Grayfia ya no pudo soportar que Chisato le sonriera con arrogancia mientras que acariciaba a su joven amo— ¿Puede venir aquí?

Grayfia estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala, al igual que el resto de la familia Gremory.

Naruto asistió con la cabeza con una sonrisa, acercándose hacia Grayfia y cuando estuvo frente a ella, Grayfia tomo aire temblorosamente mientras que cerraba los ojos y se inclinaba para besar la mejilla de Naruto.

Naruto se sonrojo un poco por eso, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Grayfia lo tomo y lo sentó a su lado, pegándose a él en un abrazo y comenzando a acariciar su cabello.

Chisato estaba con sus brazos cruzados bajo sus grandes senos, observando la interacción entre ambos con una ceja alzada.

Ella no iba a dejar que Grayfia notara su enojo.

Sirzechs rio un poco ante eso, divertido porque su amiga encontró a su vieja rival y ahora peleaban silenciosamente por el mismo hombre.

Desde que Kushina se fue, Grayfia había tomado el papel de una sirvienta fría y calculadora, sin sonreír y solo atendiendo a su familia con calma. Pero ahora que Naruto Uzumaki estaba en casa, Grayfia había dejado de actuar como su sirvienta, porque ya no lo era.

Cuando la guerra termino, Grayfia había ofrecido sus servicios a la casa Gremory. Porque como no había casa Mammon a la cual servir, decidió brindarle sus servicios a él y su familia.

Grayfia fue una gran sirvienta, pero ella les había contado su sueño a él y su esposa, Serafall.

Su sueño era servirle al hijo de su amiga. Ser la sirvienta y doncella personal del hijo de la mujer que se convirtió en su mejor amiga.

Por esa razón, Sirzechs ya contaba que Grayfia había dejado de ser su sirvienta desde que Naruto entro en su casa.

Mientras que Grayfia acariciaba el cabello de Naruto, todo el tiempo mirando a su rival, Chisato decidió decir algo a Sirzechs.

Sirzechs Lucifer.— dijo Chisato con un asentimiento, mirando al Rey Demonio con silenciosa esperanza— ¿Podrías permitir que me quedara en la casa Gremory para cuidar de mi sobrino?

Sirzechs dudo un poco, pero cuando vio los ojos suplicantes de Naruto, no tuvo más opción que decir que sí.

Por supuesto que sí, Chisato-San.— dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa en su rostro, causando que Naruto sonreirá y gritara.

¡Gracias! ¡ **Aniiki**!— Sirzechs sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

Por el paso del tiempo que Naruto permaneció en la casa Gremory, el pequeño rubio había ganado la tendencia a llamarlo Hermano Mayor, algo que adoraba, porque su amada Ria-Tan había dejado de llamarlo "Onii-Chan" hace tiempo, algo que le partía el corazón.

Naruto, ven aquí.— dijo Chisato, dejando de mirar a Sirzechs para mirar a Naruto.

Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de levantarse, Grayfia tomo su mano.

Naruto-Sama, quédese conmigo.— suplico Grayfia con una mueca en su rostro, causando que Naruto dudara.

Viendo eso, Chisato gruño silenciosamente acercándose a Naruto para sentarse y atrapar a su sobrino, sentándolo en su regazo y abrazándolo, pegando sus grandes senos en la espalda de Naruto.

El frio en la habitación aumento por esa muestra de afecto.

Sirzechs rio nerviosamente al ver eso, suplicando en silencio que la casa de sus padres no acabara destruida por el choque entre una semidiosa y una demonio.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Como vieron, Naruto es un demonio mitad zorro por parte de su madre y un dios por parte de Minato.

Eso abre la puerta para muchas cosas que Naruto podrá tener, pero que se verán en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
